Distraction Techniques
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Cyrus is working on repairing an old computer (still) so Mars goes to help him.


**Distraction Techniques **

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

_Notes: This is a sequel to Name Your Price. Here, we get to see exactly what happens when Mars visits Cyrus._

* * *

Cyrus was very busy. He was trying to repair an old Sinclair Spectrum computer from 1982. He sat cross legged on the floor, surrounded by old computer parts and tiny, delicate instruments. It was a challenging job but Cyrus didn't mind that in the least.

Cyrus examined the circuit board, checking the area which he had recently cleaned. All the burnt parts had been removed and now it was just soldering work that needed to be done. Cyrus went to switch the soldering iron on again but he was interrupted by a tap at the door.

"Yes, enter," said Cyrus, hoping that it was not Saturn again, with perhaps another slew of bizarre names to attempt to call him.

Luckily (?) it was Mars. "Hello Boss," she said. "I came to see if there was anything you…oooh! What are you doing?" Before Cyrus could reply, Mars had sat down next to him and was eyeing up the antique computer curiously.

"Oh! I am repairing this old computer," said Cyrus, pleased that Mars was showing interest. "It's a Sinclair ZX Spectrum, an 8-bit computer which was released in 1982. It has 16 kB of RAM and a Z80 CPU running at 3.5 Mhz. The operating system is Sinclair BASIC and it has…"

"Yes, that sounds great," Mars said hastily, hoping that Cyrus wasn't going to give her a lecture. She only had a couple of hours free and she didn't want to spend them learning about the Sinclair Spectrum.

"Yes, it is," said Cyrus, a slightly manic look in his blue eyes. "The video output is through a RF modulator and…"

"That's wonderful," said Mars, wondering what on Poke-earth a RF modulator was. She moved a little closer to Cyrus, so that their hips were touching.

"The computer was designed to work on a normal TV set, although a monitor could also be utilised, " Cyrus continued. "A monitor back then would cost hundreds of Pokedollars, however, the payoff was that you would get a much clearer, crisper picture. You could choose between…"

Mars leaned in really close to Cyrus, gazing at him. His eyes were bright and his voice was a slightly higher pitch than his usual monotone, suggesting that he was secretly enjoying talking about the computer. Mars didn't find his topic of conversation at all interesting but there was something very appealing about seeing him passionate about something.

It was just a pity is was the computer.

"A monochrome monitor would be much cheaper than a colour one but to enjoy the full potential of the ZX Spectrum, it would have been best to have spent the extra Pokedollars and gone for the colour monitor," Cyrus went on. "It is also possible to turn an ordinary TV set into a monitor, by removing the…"

Cyrus didn't get any further in his conversation after that because Mars leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Cyrus looked shocked; he didn't respond but he didn't exactly pull away either. Mars continued to kiss him, enjoying the sensation until suddenly she realised what she was doing. She gasped and moved backwards, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh no! Boss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Mars said, becoming more embarrassed by the second. Cyrus just sat there, his eyes wide.

"Uh, Commander Mars? Why did you kiss me?" Cyrus finally asked.

Mars hung her head. "I was just, trying to…distract you". She scrambled to her feet, taking care not to tread on any computer parts or tiny instruments. "I'm really sorry, I'll leave right now".

Cyrus watched Mars walk towards the door. Although nobody could tell by his permanent poker expression, he was deep in thought. He watched as Mars exited the room and just before she closed the door, he called out to her.

"Commander?"

Mars stopped walking and turned round. "Um, yes Boss?"

Cyrus stared down at the carpet. "Would you mind…uh, distracting me again?"

Mars stared in astonishment. Had Cyrus really just said that? He glanced up at her for a split second and his lip twitched, as if he wanted to smile but wasn't sure how.

"Of course, Boss," said Mars, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. Cyrus beckoned her over and she closed the door softly.

If anybody would have walked past at that moment and they would have had REALLY good hearing, they would have heard Cyrus adding on…"Then afterwards, I'll finish telling you all about the computer".

**The End**


End file.
